


Eclipse: Collection of my Supernatural Works

by fygaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fanart, Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, They are my latest works, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fygaby/pseuds/fygaby
Summary: It's a collection of my favourite OTPs of Supernatural.





	Eclipse: Collection of my Supernatural Works

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure if it's okay to share my art kind of works here with you guys. But here they are. Hope you'll like them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my previous works, you can find me on [my tumblr](https://fygaby.tumblr.com).
> 
> If someone -anyone- needs any artwork for their fanfictions, feel free to message me here or on tumblr.  
> (I really want to try this!)


End file.
